Falling Backwards
by That-Moment-of-Deja-Vu
Summary: "I could watch you fly for all eternity." America loves England and his wings. One sided America/England. Angsty.


_ A/N: Thanks for clicking to read ^^ This randomly popped in my head while I was looking at America/angle!Britania fan art. I got really frustrated though, because my computer shut down while I was only a paragraph from being done so it had to be rewritten…. Anyway, hope you like _

**In case you can't tell, this is written in America's point of view and he is referring to England.**

* * *

You have beautiful wings. They are soul-white with a soft blue tint and are as smooth as the finest silk. I love you and your wings. I imagine touching them; running my hands over the strong bone and muscle, and carding my fingers through your long feathers.

I love you, but you do not love me. But that's okay. It's alright. That's what I tell myself.

You don't love me, so I cannot touch your wings. But that's alright too. I do not have to touch them to know that they and their owner are perfect and gorgeous.

I don't envy you of your wings (how could I ever have any bad feeling towards you?). I just wish I could fly with you, if only once.

I want to fly through the air with you as it dances around us. I want to see the gentle wind comb through your light blonde hair and see how vivid your evergreen eyes must look compared to the stark blue sky. I want to glide through the clouds with you and watch as the water vapor drips from your glowing halo, your light turning the droplets gold as they fall back to Earth.

I want to soar high into the atmosphere, until the ground drops away as if it never existed and we can barely breathe. I want to take your hand, intertwining our fingers, and then I want us to fall together. But we wouldn't fall too far, because I wouldn't want to leave the sky. Not as long as you're there.

I want all of this, but I'll never have it. Because you do not love me and I cannot fly. And that's okay. It's all alright.

What a pair we would make, my dear. The human and his angel. I would smile and force a laugh as I tell you how poetic and cliché that sounds. You would laugh with me, and your laugh would be beautiful.

I could watch you fly for all eternity.

You're flying now, unaware of my eyes watching you from my rooftop, and you are magnificent. You swirl gracefully through the skies and along buildings, not caring if anyone below saw. You were flying away when suddenly you turned and glided toward me, although you did not know I was there. As you grew closer I found myself walking across the roof, stopping only centimeters from the ledge; you don't see me.

I watched as you glided along the length of my tall building, your delicate feathers only inches from the rough brick, and your eyes are downcast, gazing at the street far below. You still haven't noticed me, but that's okay. Because I will make myself known.

I wait until you are mere feet away before I jump. My momentum carries me forward until I am alongside you. You jump at my sudden appearance and your expression freezes. I laugh. Then your eyes are full of emotion; shock, confusion, fear, and then more confusion all blend together in your deep green eyes. I see my name forming on your lips, but I can't hear you over the deafening air swirling around us.

Logic tells my brain that this exchange must have lasted only a single second, but to me it was like having all the time in the world. Because I was given all I wanted in that one second. Then I am falling and everything is different. The wind is loud and cold, and I cannot breathe. Your hand is not curled in mine.

But you are there. You are above me, flying downward with your eyes full of desperation and your arms outstretched, trying to catch me. I can faintly hear you screaming my name over the roaring wind. I've never seen you fly so fast, but I am flying faster. As the distance between us grows, your expressive eyes fill with a greater panic and you push yourself faster, reaching out as far as you can.

Our gazes find and lock onto each other. I can see you nearing you limit. You can see it too, because your eyes fill with shining tears. You are gesturing to me franticly, begging me to reach out and grab your hands. I don't, although I'm not sure why.

I can practically feel the ground speeding closer and I am so happy that I was able to fly with you, if only for a moment.

You scream again; this time I can hear it clearly, and how it makes my heart ache, my angle. I have time for one last thing. So I smile for you.

I see your eyes widen and your expression crumple before I hear a deep _thump_ and everything is gone.

You have beautiful wings. They are soul-white with a soft blue tint.

I love you, but you will never love me. But that's okay. It's alright. At least, that's what I always used to tell myself.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading~ Reviews are appreciated _


End file.
